


Sensory Illusion

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e23 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-21
Updated: 2004-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post25





	Sensory Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Sensory Illusion**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** CJ  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.  
**Summary:** Post _25_  
**Feedback:** Always appreciated.  
**Author's Note:** This is for me, really.

If she held her arms a certain way, she could feel the slight weight in them.

If she kept oh so still, she could breathe in time.

If she inhaled through her nose, the sweet clean scent would tease at her.

If she tipped her head to her shoulder, the cornsilk caressed her cheek and gave her comfort.

Put out a finger and sense the warm, delicate grasp of skin on skin.

Close eyes and see the small wet patch at her neck.

Her breasts ache to give milk.

If she were to let her heart roam free, she would wail at their absence, keen at her loss.

Grieve at his choice.

  
The End  



End file.
